Matt's First Halloween
by InfinityChaos
Summary: It's Halloween- Mello's favorite time of year, because of the chocolate of course, but for 10 year old Matt, it's his first actual Halloween, because he's never really 'done' halloween, so what will Mello have in plan for his best friend?.. -Yaoi alert-
1. Chapter 1

"Matt we gotta get our costumes, before the store runs out!" A 10 year old Mello yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't wanna dress up!... " Matt yelled back, from inside his room.

Mello sighed, then marched up the stairs and into Matt's room.

"Mail! You are coming with me wether you like it or not!"

"No way Mihael!...." Matt said, trailing off, then he blushed, because Mello had pushed him down onto his bed and was on top of him their faces inches apart, Matt could smell Mello's chocolate breath, and it made him just want to melt away.

"Don't make me make you." Mello said playfully, inching his face closer to Matt's.

Matt shook his head slightly confused,

"Mel, that made absolutely no sense."

Mello smirked.

"It made perfect sense to me."

Then he leaned down, kissed Matt briefly and just stayed there on top of him looking down at his best friend.

Matt blinked a couple times, not moving, then he grinned.

"Do that again, and Maaybe, I'll dress up with you and go Trick-Or-Treating."

Mello leaned his face closer to Matt's.

"With pleasure."

Then he kissed Matt once more, longer this time, he kept his eyes opened watching as Matt's face turned as red as his hair, and he looked like he was just going to melt into a puddle.

Mello smiled and got up, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him up with him.

"Come on, Matty." he smiled, pulling Matt down stairs to their car.

x.x.x

"Waiit a second, Mello..." Matt said, pulling on Mello's hand as they got to the cars.

"What?"Mello said, turning around and facing Matt.

"We're only 10 and 11 years old.. We can't drive.. Even if we have cars."

"Dummy, that's why Wammy's has drivers!" Mello teased, pulling Matt to one of the 20 black cars, he opened the door, gently but playfully pushed Matt in and got in himself and told the driver where to go, and they took off.

"So... What are you gonna dress up as?" Mello asked as they where driving.

Matt looked up from his Gameboy, and thought for a second, then went back to playing it.

"Maaaattyyyy...answer mee." Mello said, leaning over and playing with Matt's hair.

Matt saved his game and shut it off.

"I dunno Mel... I've never.. Really done.. Halloween.." Matt said blushing, as he looked into his companions bright blue eyes.

Mello's eyes got huge, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"WHAT?! You've never... DONE HALLOWEEN?!.. like you've never Trick-Or-Treated?!" he screeched, pushing Matt down on the back seat so he was on top of him.

"N-no... I've never-" Matt started, only in time for Mello to cut him off.

"Then your definitely coming with me!" Mello laughed.

The driver looked back and said,

"We're here."

Matt and Mello sat up and looked out the window and saw the huge sign that read,

"Costume Emporium"

There eyes lit up, like L's did when he entered a candy shop, they quickly hopped out of the car and ran into the building, holding hands as they ran.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two!  
Yaaaay!.. I love this story now, it's my favorite MxM one i've written :D  
Not much to say, I got a headache, and my brain doesn't wanna work.. but here it is [:**

As they stepped inside the building, they looked up, the roof went as high as the eye could see, and hanging all over the walls where, costumes, accessories, movie posters for vampire movies and halloween movies, their where tons of black and orange streamers draped all over the building, which seemed huge, but to 10 and 11 year olds, everything seemed huge, but this to Matt and Mello was 20 times as huge as an airport.

They looked around, still holding hands, then a little black cat walked in front of them,

"Aww, Kitty." Matt said reaching down to pet the kitten as it walked past their feet.

Mello jumped back and mumbled,

"Matt, black cats are suppose to be bad luck.."

Matt looked over at his friend and grinned,

"Mel, you don't actually believe that crap.. Do you?"

Mello thought for a second,

"Psssh, no way... why would I, it's all a bunch of...shi-"

"Mello!, Roger said _not_ to use that word." Matt broke in, slightly glaring playfully at his best friend.

"Yeah, well, Roger's not here, now..is he?" Mello said, oh-so- cooly, thinking he was all that.

Matt chuckled,

"This is why, I _never_ get in trouble"

Mello glared at him,

"Yeah, well you say bad things while your playing your games!.. and Roger doesn't care."

"Duh! Those games are dam hard... sometimes..not really... and anyways, I only say them when he's not in the house."

Mello rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Matt, you know.. You really make _no_ sense at all."

Matt grinned,

"Then that makes two of us."

Mello laughed, then took his friends hand once again.

"Hi, Boys." came a girls voice from some where in the store, then she came into sight,

She had Bright blue eyes, shoulder length black hair that was falling around her face, long bangs that fell over her eyes, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a red and black plaid skirt over them and a short sleeve black shirt that said 'Kiss me, I'm Vampireish' in red sparkly letters, she had dark eye make up that brought out her blue eyes out even more.

After a few moments of silence, and staring at the beautiful girl, she spoke again.

"I'm Zuri, what are your names?" She smiled sweetly, leaning down, so she could see them better.

"I'm Mello, he's Matt." Mello said, acting all cool.

She smiled, and patted their heads,

"Cute names, Mello, and Matt."

Mello grinned and looked over at Matt.

"What can I help you boys with tonight?" she asked, standing up strait again.

Mello thought for a second, as Matt just looked around at the building.

"We're looking for costumes for Halloween, Matt here has never had a 'real' halloween, so, I want to get him a special costume.. I already know what I want" Mello grinned, acting older then he was, like he always did in front of girls.

"_Stop saying that..._" Matt mumbled, squeezing his best friends hand tightly.

Zuri smiled, then leaned down in front of Matt, who was still looking around, not even noticing that she had knelt down in front of him until Mello squeezed his hand.

Matt locked eyes with her and smiled, his famous smile that no one but Mello ever saw.

"So, Matt.. Was it?.. What kinda things do you like?" She asked sweetly, talking to him like he was a two year old.

"Zuri.. You don't have to talk like that, I'm 10.. I have no parents, only my best friend here.. I'm a big boy.. But, I like video games.." He grinned, looking her strait in the eye.

"Okay then." she smiled, changing her tone.

"_She's a mere teenager.. Probably around 18 or so.. But you'd think she wouldn't talk like that to kids like us.. We're probably more mature then her.. Well, at least I am."_ Matt thought to him self.

"Well.. What video game is your favorite right now?" she asked, standing up.

Mello looked over at Matt, then back at Zuri.

"I like..Pokemon_, _Naruto... um... Zelda?.." Matt mumbled, totally forgetting everything,

Mello broke out laughing,

"M-matt, are you okay?!.. you live for video games and _that's_ all you can come up with?!.."

Matt blushed and looked down embarrassed, then playfully shoved Mello with his elbow.

Zuri laughed as she watched the boys.

"Darling, I think I have the perfect thing for you, come with me.. And Mello, you stay here, I'll get you in a second." she smiled, taking Matt's hand and leading him deeper into the building, Matt slowly let go of Mello's hand following Zuri.

Mello stood there looking around while they walked farther, then disappeared into another hall.

"Alright hon.. This is the gaming section, have a ball, go find a costume you want to try on, or find two or three.. Have fun, I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna go see Mello and help him" Zuri smiled, letting go of his hand and walking back to where Mello was.

Matt stood at the beginning of the hall, looking down at all the costumes hanging from racks, then his eyes lit up when he saw a Link costume, he immediately ran to it, and grabbed it from the rack, examining it throughly.

Zuri walked back to Mello, then looked down at him and smiled.

"I wanna be a....cool motor biker guy" he said, looking up at her with a huge grin on his face.

She smiled,

"Well, you already look like one kid.... but I think you'd make a good...black panther"

Mello cocked his head to the side, and looked at her.

"A black... panther?... how would I dress up like one of those?"

She grinned, then knelt down to his level.

"Well, all we need to do, is find a black suit, cat ears, and a long black tale, which are right around the corner, and you'll look amazing, so cool that your friend Matt will be drooling over you"

Mello grinned widely, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Awesome!, I don't even wanna try it on, just find me the stuff, put it in a brown bag so he can't see until Halloween" He said, smiling.

She took his hand and led him to the animal costume section, she walked down the isle and picked out a black suit, tale and ears, then handed them to Mello and ran to get a bag.

Just as she went back to the register, Matt came around the corner, a huge smile on his face and a costume in his arms.

Mello freaked out and threw his costume back as hard as he could, and went and stood in front of Matt.

"Mello! I found a Link costume!! I tried it on, I really look like him.. It even has the wig, and the bow and arrow...–"

Mello grinned,

"Awesome, sounds great Matt.. Why don't you go look at those devil horns, maybe we can buy them for Near.. Oh and here give me your costume, I'll go take it to Zuri." Mello said sheepishly, trying not to laugh.

Matt nodded his head once, handed his costume to Mello and ran to the devil section.

Mello sighed with relief, then ran back and grabbed his costume off the floor and ran to the register where Zuri was still digging for a brown paper bag.

"AH! Found it." she said from under the counter.

"Here, put my costume in it quick, and Matt found his dream costume.. We're all good.. He went to quickly look at the devil stuff for our friend.." Mello said quickly.

Before Zuri could reply Matt raced up, just as she put Mello's costume in the bag.

"I found awesome horns, Mel! We can glue them on Nears head, and he'll be complete!" Matt joked, throwing the horns on the table.

"Charge it to Wammy's House." Matt said, smiling at Mello.

"Alright." Zuri said, typing on her computer then putting everything else in a plastic bag, she handed the bags to Matt and Mello.

"Well, boys it was fun.. Come back next year and see me, and we can have some more fun" she said with a smile and a wink.

Matt and Mello thanked her, took their bags and walked out the door.

"That was fun." Matt said, grinning at Mello. "Thanks, Mel." he smiled, leaning over and kissing his best friends cheek.

"No problem.. But you haven't had fun until you get the candy.. And I hear sometimes people give out games."

"REALLY?!" Matt said excitedly.

"Chill Matty, I swear I can see your tale wagging" Mello joked playfully shoving Matt with his arm, Matt pushed him back and they both laughed, then they got to the car and opened the door, Mello put his bag at his feet and got in, then Matt got in putting his bag on the seat next to him.

"Home we go." they both said together to the driver.

He nodded, started the car and drove away from the town.

"Mello..? when _is_ Haloween?" Matt asked, looking over at his blonde friend.

"Day after tomorrow, silly." Mello said, laughing.

"Ugh!, I can't wait that long" Matt laughed.

**Ya like it? Review it. It'd make me happier, and maaaybe even make my headache go away [:**


End file.
